


Hit the Right Spot

by TOM_CAT



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, First Time, Gay, M/M, Mention Walter White, Methamphetamine, Prostitution, first hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOM_CAT/pseuds/TOM_CAT
Summary: My description of Jesse's first time using meth.This work will be followed by other descriptions of how Jesse sustained his habit before hooking up with Walt.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hit the Right Spot

As Jesse looked out the window, the scenery made him more and more nervous.

The grass only got browner. The houses only became more dilapidated. And the people only looked more sketchy.

Why couldn’t he and Emilio just smoke what weed they still had over at his house.

Jesse and Emilio walked up to the door, but before Emilio could knock Jesse took his wrist.

“Hey man, I’m not so sure this place is safe.” Jesse tried to hide that he was at peak nervousness.

“Man, it’s fine. I come here all the time.” Emilio hid any emotion really well with his cool demure.

Jesse looked around. It was about 4pm and the sun was starting to settle.

“Are we just grabbing the stuff and leaving?” Jesse searched for any excuse to leave while he still could.

“Dude, nah. We can chill a little bit. It's cool.” Emilio was getting annoyed. He had driven them both all the way out here so he and Jesse could have a good time.

Jesse tried to calm himself by saying to himself that Emilio had apparently been here “a thousand times” and he made it out ok.

Emilio finally knocked on the door.

A large man slowly opened it, only intensifying Jesse’s unease. 

“Who’s this?” The man gestured at Jesse.

“I told Ed I was bringing a friend.”

The man let out a deep hum before stepping aside and letting them both in. 

Inside there was a group of men lounging on the furniture. Only a few turned to look at the boys. The men looked older. Jesse assumed that Emilio had meant there would be at least some young women there. Emilio had made it sound like a party. But the atmosphere didn’t seem “fun”. All the men looked high. Jesse in his sober state could still run if he needed to.

“Hey, yo, where’s Ed?” Emilio asked the group. 

One man who seemed conscious enough pointed to his right said “In the den.”

“Thanks.”

Another low hum.

Emilio led Jesse into another spacious room with two large men. The smell in the room was unlike anything Jesse had smelled. It was weird.

“Hey, Ed.” Emilio was talking to a man who couldn’t have been under 55 years old. He had dark hair, a touch face, and large muscles. He stood up and was at least 6’4”. Just this one movement turned Jesse’s unease to fear. But Emilio seemed normal. 

“Uh. This is my friend I told you about, Jesse.” Emilio gestured at Jesse as Ed scanned him up and down. Ed had the face of a brick and looked unmovable.

Ed stepped forward and reached his hand out for Jesse to shake it. Jesse took the hint and grabbed it but neither of them shook. 

Ed sat back down. “Listen, I got some good shit. Go help yourself. You can make it up to me later.” He pulled out a cigarette and lit it in his mouth.

“Thank man.” Emilio lit up.

As he turned around and guided Jesse back into the living room, he whispered “See, I told you he was cool.” 

Jesse thought, what kind of drug dealer openly says a guy can pay him back later. _What did that mean?_ Again, Emilio made it seem like this was normal and Jesse could relax and have fun. So he tried.

Emilio sat on an old recliner and gestured that Jesse take a seat on the couch. There were ashtrays, cigarette butts, and bongs all over the table. And of course weed. Emilio reached over for a blunt, placed it in his mouth, and lit it up. After a long draw he passed it to Jesse, who sat back and again tried to relax. 

After a while and several draws, Jesse wasn’t feeling nearly as good of a high as he usually had.

_What’s going on? Emilio said this guy had good shit_. Jesse was starting to get restless.  Emilio drags him to this sketchy place full of dudes and weed isn't even good. It was a waste of time. Jesse looked over at Emilio. But before he could voice his annoyance, Emilio lit up again as another guy walked into the room with a big bag full of a clear glass like substance. It took Jesse a minute to realize it was that scary drug in all the educational videos in health class, Meth. 

_ Oh Shit.  _ Jesse thought. Weed was fine. But this might be too intense for him. 

The bag was passed all around and finally landed in Emilio’s lap. He waited. Jesse watched someone light up the pipe and suddenly change, perk up. Jesse was really scared.

Emilio took a pipe handed to him and Jesse watched horrified. After the hit, Emilio had the biggest smile.  _ Was it really that good?  _ He handed it to Jesse, who leaned over and whispered to Emilio “I didn’t know we were going to be doing this today.” 

“Relax, man.” Emilio leaned back. “Listen if you don’t wanna do it, you don’t have to.”

Jesse sat there feeling conflicted while Emilio continued to get high. They hadn’t even noticed when Ed entered the room. How could they not have noticed, the dude was huge.

“Emilio.” Emilio and Jesse both jumped. Ed waved his hand. “Come on.”

Emilio got up and looked over at Jesse, who wanted to remain still. Wherever Emilio was going, he did not want to follow. But Jesse didn’t feel like he was in a position to protest, so he got up too. Following Ed down a narrow hallway to one of the bedrooms.  _ What is happening?  _

“Close the door.”  _ What the hell?  _ Emilio closed the door and went over to Ed while Jesse stood frozen. Emilio sat next to Ed on a futon. 

“Hey, you can come on over too. I don’t bite.” Ed had a sly smile and wrapped his arm around Emilio's shoulder. Jesse was still frozen. 

“Hey, man. It’s alright. We’re just chillin.” Emilio was still calm.

Jesse knew that standing there wasn’t any safer than if went over to the other two. So he did. He sat down on the furthest end of the futon and curled into himself. 

Ed looked at him suspiciously. 

“Don’t worry about him. He didn’t have any.” Emilio tried to cover for Jesse.

“Why not?”

“Not his thing I guess.”

Ed jostled Jesse’s should playfully. “Hey. C'mon man. It’s not scary. It’ll make you feel good.”

Emilio turned around and grabbed another pipe off the table.

Jesse tried his best to hide his fear as he watched Emilio light it up. After a hit, Emilio handed it over to Ed who didn’t smoke, he passed it to Jesse who only stared at it. Jesse was thinking about how he’d gotten here. He needed an outlet. His parents hated him. Ginny had passed. He had no prospects. He was lucky Ginny left him he house or he’d have no home. He didn’t have a girlfriend or a job. Nowhere to be tomorrow. 

All the pain in his life was coming up at once.  All of it: his grandfather touching him, his mother ignoring it, his youth pastor taking advantage, bullies calling him “bitch” or “faggot”, Ginny’s diagnosis and slow decline, every “F” he knew he deserved, Mr. White and every other teacher embarrassing him…

So  _ why not? _

_ So what if he becomes addicted? So what? _

All of the fear was still there, but Jesse took the pipe, unsure what to do. But Ed held his lighter underneath it. 

_ WOW.  _

Jesse felt the hit go right to his brain.

_ This may be the most amazing feeling I’ve ever felt in my life.  _

_ I want another. _

“Feels good, right?” Ed smirked. But Jesse didn’t notice. He was staring into space.

He wanted another hit but couldn’t immediately find the pipe. Ed must have taken it.

Once Jesse regained his head, he noticed that Emilio was snuggling up to Ed. 

_ What’s that about? _

Once Emilio regained himself. He undid Ed’s belt. 

_ Holy shit! Was this how Emilio pays for all the drugs? _

Jesse was shocked. He never would have guessed. More so, he was concerned he may have to do this too. Now he knew he shouldn’t have taken that hit. He didn’t want to do this. Could he just run now?

Ed held the pipe back up to Jesse. He did want another hit. But he didn’t want to pay for it. 

His objection faded more the longer Ed held up the pipe. He took the pipe.

Ed wrapped his arm around Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse didn’t notice that he was closer to Ed.

He also didn’t notice that the discomfort was showing on his face.

“Don’t worry. I won’t make you do it. Emilio and I have had this agreement for a while now.” 

Jesse didn’t feel any better. He wasn’t in control of his body. He was barely in control of his mind. He didn’t believe could make it out of here safe.

Enough time had passed and Emilio was done. He was rewarded with another hit. 

Jesse all of a sudden felt another rush. Part of him was considering doing the same. He thought it would keep him safe, but he also felt sexually stimulated. He wanted to touch himself. 

The meth had done that. But so had Ed’s gentle stroking of Jesse’s arm. 

_ No. I don’t want that. _

“You feeling ok?”

Jesse tried to shake himself out of it.

“Yeah.” He gulped.

“You’re very cute.” 

Jesse didn’t know what to say. He was so confused.  He hadn’t heard that enough in his life. The times he did it were from strange men who were trying to make him uncomfortable. Maybe he should just accept it. 

He just wanted to run. 

He always wanted to run. 

But he never could.

He never could.

Ed was talking softly to Emilio while Jesse was lost in his head.

Jesse saw Emilio nod and get up.  Finally, Emilio was taking him home. 

_ Was Emilio ok to drive?  _

It didn’t matter. Jesse just wanted to get out of there.

* * *

Finally, Jesse was home. But it wasn’t over. No. It was just the beginning. Jesse’s fear and stress still lingered as he tried to enjoy the rest of his high alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this a part of a larger series, but each work will be able to stand on it's own.  
> Also, I had forgotten that there was an original character named Ed. The Ed i created was inspired by Ed Hunter. Googling hi is NSFW.
> 
> As always, leave comments.


End file.
